


Be Noble (for you are made of Stars)

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Stardust (movie), Courtship, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Pining, star!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy looked at him unconvinced but only for a second. Of course had he been asked to describe what a Star in a human body would look like, he probably would have answered something along the lines of them being young and beautiful and fair.</p>
<p>But looking at the man in front of him, he knew that this was how he should have always pictured a Star. Yes he was definitely older looking, but he also looked timeless as if he had reached the perfect age and wisely chose to stay that way. And if his hair and eyes were of a dark rich brown, he still seemed to be glowing with the same gentle light as the Stars above head.</p>
<p>At least Eggsy would have gotten the <i>beautiful</i> part down, he thought, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Noble (for you are made of Stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts).



> So today is the birthday of my angsty wife Erin! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIN!!!!
> 
> I thought I was smart a month ago when I asked her to prompt me, so that I would have time to finish her gift on time. And I would have had, but she had to go and ask for a Hartwin Stardust au and as things often do with me, it became that monster thing of an idea. Those who follow me on tumblr might know/remember I've once refused to write one and it might look strange now but let me explain.
> 
> At the time I had just finished reading manic_intent au and I was too close to it to feel like I could write something original. I very nearly asked Erin to prompt me something else but after thinking about it long and hard and have her prompt me other things in regards of the original prompt, I came up with something I feel will be quite different. For one thing, it is movie based so you all probably know where this is going. I just hope the Nonny from months ago will see this, because this is totally for you too.
> 
> Okay some more blablabla. Title was find by the marvelous Regency (you have my eternal love but you already knew that). It is very obviously only the prologue. I don't know how many part this will have. Next update will be in february MAYBE because I am currently writing a dozen christmas fic plus a 12 days of christmas mistletoe fic and let's not forget the Secret Santa. But it will definitely be written. Rating is subject to changes, but I know it probably won't get higher than a M. Tags will be added if I feel I need them.
> 
> And yeah, I think that's it :)
> 
> Enjoy everyone!  
> Especially you Erin *squishes your pretty bday girl face*

Michelle was a wild child according to the whole village, even though she preferred the term “free” herself.

Instead of staying in the relative security of the farmers’ fields and dreaming of White Knights taking her away from the dullness that was Wall as so many of the girls her age were, she had been quite happy looking for her own adventures. She would even refused to play with the boys, because they always relegated her into the role of damsel in distress.

Many of her nights were spent under the watchful glimmer of the Stars instead of in the comfort of her bed.

Her parents soon gave up the idea of seeing her settle down with a man of the village, or anyone really.

Not that Michelle did not want to settle.

But deep inside of her, she knew that the one she would give her heart to were not to be found this side of the Wall.

~

Fooling the Guardian of the Wall had been easy enough for Michelle. Maybe if he had given her chase he could have stopped her, but once she had ran passed him, the old man was far too afraid of what might be waiting on the other side to follow her.

Michelle scoffed when she heard him yelling at her to come back at once or there would be consequences. As if his threats scared her in any way. It would take a lot more to make her go back when she had just gotten there. It felt as if a whole new world was now hers to explore and there was a definite spring in her step brought by her excitation.

The field might have only led to a forest, but there was a well maintained path running through and the very air seemed to be thrumming with a restless energy. Even the Stars in the sky seemed different, brighter and closer, as if she could touch them simply by outstretching her hand.

Michelle very nearly did, feeling as if the Stars she could see from between the branches of the forest were only waiting for her to do so, so that they could whisper secrets into her ear.

Yes, Michelle very nearly did, but her hand fell back at her side before it could raise above her head, lights from what seemed to be a village distracting her from the glow of the Stars.

Soon, she had forgotten all about the strange fancy that had took over her, mind on the myriad of smells and colors that was all around her. The hour might be late, but it still seemed that the activities of whatever market she had stumbled upon was in no way close to dwindle down.

She stopped here and there, her interest piqued as much by the merchandise as it was by the people milling around.

One young man in particular caught her eyes, and something in her appearance must have been pleasing to him in return, because when their gaze met, he smiled sweetly before standing up from the stairs at the back of the caravan he was sitting on. He opened his mouth with what Michelle guessed was the intention to call her over, but another young man, sneering at her in the most unattractive way, got between them.

“I don’t deal with time wasters. Come on you! Come here, I’m going for a pint.”

Before Michelle could react, the rude young man was gone and she was scant inches from the first man who had ever made her heart beat faster.

“See anything you like?” The tone was teasing and Michelle found herself smiling back.

“Yes I do.”

It was clear what she had meant by it and the other blushed rather charmingly when she made no indication of being ashamed of her directness.

She still made herself look at the merchandise offered and when she saw that one of the flower was the same blue as his eyes, she inquired about its price.

“It could be the color of your hair or all your memories before you turned three… But you don’t want that one.” Instead he picked up a simple white daisy and put it behind her ear. “It will bring you luck and only cost you a kiss.”

They leaned over the stall, smiling lips meeting in a gentle caress and she shivered when his warm hand cupped her cheek. Only now did she realise how chilly the night was.

When the need for air became too much, they stopped reluctantly, grinning at each other. He looked around quickly, but no one was paying them any attention, so he made a sign for her to follow him.

Michelle did without no hesitation whatsoever, noticing at the slight jingling sound that his ankle was bind by a silver chain. She picked it up and he turned to her, a sad expression settling on his face.

“I am a Prince tricked into a witch’s slave. Will you free me?”

Michelle did not even think it over, she only got her pocket knife out and cut the chain, gasping openly when the two ends reattached themselves.

“It’s an enchanted chain. I’ll only get free when he dies.” He seemed about to say more, but his eyes lost themselves in what she assumed was distant memories or unattainable wishes.

“Is there nothing I can do?”

“To help me, no there isn’t. But…” he trailed off, as if unsure how to ask what he wanted of her.

Michelle only smiled before getting closer, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I’d very much like to share the rest of the night with you, if you want,” she whispered in his ear, a happy giggle escaping her when his arms closed around her waist to bring her closer against his body.

“Follow me.”

~

The next morning, Michelle was back in the village of Wall, daisy tucked behind her ear and a new life slowly growing inside of her.


End file.
